the Mojima and Sakamoto Legacy
by yorkmanic89
Summary: (This is a spin off story of my League of Legends: I'm a summoner?. This time we're champions born in Runeterra. If you want to submit a champion in this story let me know.)
1. Welcome to the League of Legends

League of Legends: Mojima and Sakamoto Legacy

(a/n: this a spin-off story if me and the Mojima and the Sakamoto family members weren't summoners instead became champions. Rachael, Mizuki and Felix agreed to be part of this story. also I'm sort of doing the champion bios how the Wiki does it but with some changes. if you want to do your champion OC's bio, do it how I did it. no flames please. they will be removed and you will be blocked.)

(Warning: this story has strong language and lemon scenes. this is not for under age readers. only 18 or up)

chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

lonia

weather: raining

My name is Dante Mojima. the cursed swordmaster. why am I cursed? simple. I have immortality but sometimes can't control my inner demon all because of the Muramasa that my father gave me. a treasured blade that was passed down by my ancestors. My father died from the effects of the Muramasa when he used too much of it's power. this is one of the reasons why I rarely use it's power.

anyway, I was sitting down under a tree relaxing when I heard a twig snap. I turn around and I see a nine tailed fox half human girl walking towards me.

"Is there a reason why you're here, miss...?

she walks next to me and gives me a seductive grin.

"Ahri. just Ahri. Wukong told me alot about you."

"yeah...?" Is she a friend of Wukong's? if so, why is acting like this?

she sits on my lap and has her arms around my neck.

"I've always wondered what kind of man you are." she said as she got her legs wrapped around my waist, took my hoodie off and her hand touches my cheek. to be honest, I liked her touches. her touch was nice, gentle and firm. just how I liked it.

"are you flirting with me? because this is all too sudden." I chuckled.

she giggles.

"my...aren't you a sharp one. yes in fact."

I smiled. you got to admit. she's cute for a fox girl.

"cute."

She kisses me in the mouth and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I hear horse galloping and I see Emile on her horse coming towards me. Just as she had her horse to stop in front of me, she looks like she was going to laugh.

"um...am I interrupting something?"

Ahri stops kissing me and pouts at Emile.

"yes. you did."

"now...now... Ahri. there's no need to get your panties on a twist. what is it, sis?"

"the high summoners are ready for you for your test of judgement."

Ahri looks at me in shock.

"you're joining the league as a champion?"

"yes."

"good luck."

"thanks, Ahri." I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

Ahri gets off me and we got up and I let go of her waist.

"see you later, Dante. looking forward in seeing you in the league."

"ah...so you do know my name. looking forward as well."

Me and Emile went to the League and I was eager to join.

"so what's this test of judgement I have to take, Emile?"

"well...according to Jin, the high summoners look through your history and ask why you want to join the league."

"I...see."

I hate to have that feeling to be rejected right the bat because of my past.

"don't worry, bro. give them a good reason why you want to join and you'll be fine."

"did you join?"

"yes. It's quite simple really so don't worry."

6 hours later and we managed to get to the Institute without wasting time.

"this is it, bro. good luck."

I nod and walked to the institute and went to the room that Emile told me where I start my test.

"Matsuda?"

I look to see a man in his mid 30's in a summoner robe.

"you know my father?"

"yes. I apologize. you look just like him when he was your age."

"I get that alot. anyway, I'm here to join the league."

"ah...yes. Emile told me you'd come. hold still..."

He uses his magic to look through my memory. he was looking through my history like how I earned the Muramasa, how I couldn't control my inner demon for the first time and how I wander Runeterra to explore for the first time. once he stopped using his magic after 30 minutes, he looks at me with sorrow. did I do something wrong? this had me worried.

"I see...Matsuda wanted you to take his place. tell me this. why do you want to join the league?"

"...I want to control the power of the Muramasa without having to die just like my father wanted to do."

"what? that's how he died?"

"yes...he wanted to control it's power but ended up dead in the process for using too much of it's power."

He smiles abit.

"I hope you finish what your father couldn't. Dante Mojima. cursed swordmaster. welcome to the league and I give my warmest regards for your father."

"thank you, Mr...!

"Roy. high summoner Roy. If there's anything I can do for you all you need to do is ask."

I nod and left the chamber.

(Jin's pov)

"Jin!"

I turn around to see Dante with a grin on his face.

"if it isn't Dante. glad you could make it."

Dante hugs me and pats me on the back.

"heard you joined the League. congrats."

"thanks."

he stops hugging me and I look at him seriously. he looked confused but seemed to know what I was going to say.

"are you sure don't want to-"

"stop." he said with a sudden glare. that glare gets me all the times when he's getting annoyed or mad.

"I know what you're getting at. I'm not joining no stupid war."

"stupid!? people are dying because of this and you're saying it's stupid. " this got me a little mad.

"yes! Stupid! all I hear is bullshit after bullshit about what each side has to say and what do I find out? it's all but lies! LIES! you may win in a war but you will no doubt have the blood of innocent lives in your hands. ...Father wouldn't want this for me..."

now I felt bad. Father died when he joined Demacia in the war years ago when he used too much of the Muramasa's power.

"I...I'm sor-"

"no you're not. I told you not to get me into your war situations... I don't want to repeat history again that my father did years ago. leave me alone. don't talk to me today. but let me tell you this. there is no good and Evil when it comes to war. I don't care if you join the Demacians but know this you'll be nothing but a cold blooded kiler in the end. a puppet who kills people who enemies to Demacia. not a hero. get that through your fucking head once in a while." he said full of venom and some sorrow in his tone.

he walks past me and went to find his room. no doubt he's pissed. now I've done it. he probably hates me.

(Dante's pov)

I started looking around the league to find my room when I stopped in front of a door that didn't had a name on it. just as I open the door, I see Ahri in the room on the bed looking at me seductive grin.

"Ahri!?"

"that's right. I get to be your roommate."

I smiled.

"I was wondering when I would see you again but this is a pleasant surprise.!

"congrats on joining the league."

"thanks."

I got on the bed with her and she wraps arms around my neck.

"you're one strange woman. I like that. but can we take it slow? I don't mind kissing and hugging."

"that's fine."

"good. hold on..."

I look through my schedule and I have a match with Ahri, Jin, Emile, Koji and Shyvana

against Syndra, Zed, Sion, Swain, Kha'zix and Rengar.

"looks like tomorrow is going to be our lucky day. tomorrow we have a match together." I said with a grin.

"looking forward for it." she said as she kisses me with her soft lips.

we fell asleep together for the night and I was eager for my first match together with Ahri.

Name: Dante Mojima the cursed sword master

age: 26

Race: human with demon blood in him

Personality: Dante always have calm demeanor and is somewhat sane but as Asano, he's Insane, Sadistic and is somewhat short tempered if provoked

birthplace: lonia

residence: lonia or the institute

occupation: wandering swordsman

primary: Fighter

secondary: Assassin

weapon: a blood red katana called the Muramasa

appearance: long black hair, one blue eye and one red eye, black cape hoodie, black blazer suit with a loose black tie, Muramasa strapped to the left side of his waist, bandages on his arms, black trousers, black tailored shoes. when Asano takes over, his hoodie comes off, his eyes glow red and his hair turn spiky

faction: independent

allies: Ahri, Wukong, Karma, the Mojima family members and the Sakamoto family members

Rivals: Evelynn

Health: 451(95+)

Health Regen.: 7.21(+0.56)

Mana: 290(+40)

Mana Regen.: 6.9(+0.79)

Range: 130(melee)

Attack damage: 121(+21)

Attack speed: 0.909(+2.05)

Armor: 50.2(+10.0)

magic res.:30.2(+6.2)

mov. speed: 410(+20)

background: Son and successor of legendary swordmaster, Matsuda Mojima who died from using too much power of the Muramasa. a legendary blade passed by his ancestors. people called Dante the cursed swordmaster of lonia but most people of lonia do not fear nor shun him. there are times he can't control his inner demon, Asano mostly by anger or when he goes insane. he wanders Runeterra mostly to explore. he refuses to be part of any war no matter what people say to him. he can handle threats and insaults but if someone tries to attack him just get him mad, he'll possibly kill the person. Noxians and Demacians know to steer clear from Dante with his skills of the blade and do not wish to provoke him. His brother Jin knows this but he gets along with him and always has his back.

"what's the point of wars? nothing. does it create more violence? yes it does. it doesn't matter if you're good or evil. in the end, you're nothing but a cold blooded killer. not a hero to your people." -Dante Mojima, when interviewed by a journalist of the league

Quotes

When selected: "Let there be more bloodshed for my blade."

Joke: "he slices, he dices, he cuts his foes in pieces."

When he does counter: "this is your end!" "Come here!"

When unleashing the power of the Muramasa whether as Asano or Dante: "Oh Great Muramasa...give me your strength...it's time to unleash your true power! Awaken Muramasa!"

when becoming as Asano: "Here's Asano!"

Taunts: "I like seeing the sight of blood. I wonder if I can make you bleed." "Don't fall for me now..." "Are you done yet?" "Oh come on now..." "heheheheheheheheh..."

Special taunt at Evelynn(when she takes bleeding damage): "the dark is your veil huh? You're trail of blood won't let you hide very well.

passive abilities

Vengeance: dark aura surrounds Dante knowing he is at his limit. the less health he has the more damage which does which ignore enemy and turrent defenses. this is extremely risky ability but if he uses Demon Haste, he'll be able to avoid attacks easily

Asano: when Dante's health goes to 0, he turns to Asano and his attacks are doubled and replacing a few abilities that only Asano can use only but loses 25% of health every 12 seconds. vengeance is still active as Asano. if he dies, he'll say "see you in the void" and explosions surround partial parts of area that does major damage if his enemies get hit by it as a last resort.

counter: if he gets hit whether it's close or range. he takes less damage, he comes in front of his opponent at full speed does double damage of the damage he takes. this is useful against Champions who have high strength or magic. this is also useful against enemies who are also invisible. The ability can easily be trigger whenever Dante dodges. 25%/50%/75% chances for a counter

Active abilities

Q: soul stealer: red aura surrounds the Muramasa and whenever Dante hits someone he steals 15%

uses 30%/25%/15% of mana 15%/30%/45%of health Dante steals cooldown:7/5/3 seconds

Q: Cursed blade(Asano only): Dark aura surrounds the Muramasa and if Asano hits his foe they will suffer Debuffs of their stats and have a chance of giving the foe fear for 12 seconds.

uses 60%/50%/35% of mana 20%/40%/60% chances for fear

W: Black Void(Asano Only): Asano slashes at the air and a huge X comes at the foes. if it hits they'll be stuck on a void like hole while dealing dark damage for 12 seconds

uses 45%/35%/25% of mana 25%/30%/45% dark damage the target takes

Cooldown 25/15/10 seconds

W: Bloody blade: Dante slashes at his foe giving the foe bleeding damage for a couple of seconds. this make enemies who turn invisible extremely difficult to avoid him when they're taking damage. this doesn't work on turrents though.

uses 40%/30%/25% of mana 9%/18%/30% damage for 12 seconds cooldown: 14/10/8 seconds

E: Demon Haste: Dante increases his movement and attack speed. he can easily avoid attacks and perform his counters more easily.

uses 60%/40%/25% of mana 20%/50%/100% movement and attack speed for 30 seconds cooldown: 25/15/10 seconds

E: Demon Leech(Asano only): When Asano uses this ability, any magic attack hits him will nullify the attack and restore his mana depending on the magic damage. it will only nullify one magic attack only.

uses 50%/45%/30% of mana cooldown: 50/40/30 seconds

R: Muramasa's true power: Dante unleashes the Muramasa's true power. his attacks and defense are doubled but his health decreases by 50% every 10 seconds. Asano will have the same effect but his health will decrease fast. the effect wears off at 12 seconds and when the effect wears off, his stats will turn back to normal. Healing magic and healing items won't help but his soul stealer ability keeps him alive but since Asano doesn't use Soul stealer it will make things difficult for him to survive. instead he's surrounded by dark red mist that if his foes go near him, he'll steal some of the foe's health and silence any magic ability if the foe stays too long Asano. the silence effect works if the foe is close to Asano and will be removed if the foe gets away from Asano.

uses all of his mana cooldown: 60/45/30

Skins and trivia

Classic skin: his classic skin is reference of Yuki Terumi's outfit from Blazblue Chronophantasma only in different colors and a few changes.

Stylish skin: this skin is a reference of Hazama from the Blazblue series and when Dante turns to Asano, he makes his fedora disappear as his spiky hair start showing. he'll have his fedora back when he's back as Dante.

Dark Knight: the Dark knight skin resembles Bravely Default's Dark Knight but it's red and black and doesn't wear his helmet. he shares this skin with his twin brothers Jin and Koji.

SwordMaster Dante: this is similar to the swordmaster class from Fire Emblem: awakening's sword master class but doesn't have two Katanas on his waist instead always has the Muramasa on the left side of his waist.

-Dante and Asano is voiced by Spike Spencer.

-Dante and Asano don't dance but has hidden dances from other champions.

-he's one of the few people who hates being in wars and will most likely refuse to be part it. however if his family or friends are in danger, he will gladly help them but will never take part of any war

-there's a hidden dance that if Ahri and Dante Dance at the same time, they do the tango together. when the dance finishes, Dante kisses her on the head and she giggles. A lot of summoners get jealous when they do this dance.

-Dante's soul stealer ability is somewhat similar to Sion's cannibalism but doesn't take health on a dead foe.

-it is rumored that Asano is from the void. No one can determine that but according to Asano, his father, Amateratsu, was once the Demon king of the void.

-summoners will occasionally see flashing images of Asano with a demented smile and messages saying like: "Here I am" "surprise..." or "it's time for you to die." no one knows who he's referring to but there's a chance he's probably referring to the enemy champions. this probably also indicates how close he is to the enemy champion.

-whenever Dante does a counter, Kanji letters will appear next time meaning: "nothing ventured" if hit by melee attacks or ranged attacks, "before swine" when hit by magic attacks, "know thine enemy" whenever he takes more Damage than usual. these Kanji words were reference to the swordmaster job in bravely default when a character does a type of counter. if Dante or Asano stand still they will do similar counter motion when when he's ready for a counter attack as the swordmaster boss from Bravely Default however this is a chance of luck for the foe because no one knows what counter he's going to do.

-the red mist effect is similar to unlimited Hazama when he uses Blazblue.

his dodge animation is similar to the Swordmaster class from Fire emblem: Awakening however in his stylish skin, he's dodge animation resembles Hazama's whenever he dashes back

-whenever Asano dies, he has a similar ability of the Dark Knight's See you in hell Passive skill from bravely default but Asano will vanish just as the explosion trigger.

-he doesn't use other weapons he sees in stores and always uses the Muramasa

-When Dante turns to Asano, it's similar to Phoenix from MVC3 when she turns to dark Phoenix

-the quote "here's Asano!"is a similar reference to "here's Johnny!"

Jin Mojima the dragon knight

age: 26

race: half dragon

personalty: short tempered but can sometimes be calm and soft hearted

birthplace: lonia

residence: Demacia

occupation: elite guard

primary: fighter

secondary: tank

Weapon: black claymore infused with the energy of the black dragon his father killed

appearance: Long black hair, black eyes, black vest hoodie with no shirt under it, Black Cargo pants, black shoes, Karate glove on his left arm. in his half Dragon form, his hoodie comes off, he has black scales on his entire body, V shaped dragon snout, his talons are sharper, black dragon wings out of his back, long dragon tail with spikes on it. in his full dragon form, he's the same size as Shyvana's dragon form, has horns on his head and Dark mist surrounds him

faction: Demacia

allies: Shyvana, Jarvan, The Mojima Family and the Sakamoto Family

Health: 600(+45)

Health Regen.: 7.30(+0.30)

fury: 100

range: 125(melee)

attack damage: 55(+3.0)

attack speed: 0.899(+0.111)

Armor: 68(+10)

magic res.: 36(+20)

movement speed: 310(+20)

background: when he was born, Jin was dying from birth. his father puts Dragon blood mixed with his blood inside him that came from a black dragon he killed to live and to have more control. when Jin was 16 years, he started developing his dragon powers but people feared he might not control it. not true according to Jin. when the Noxians attack Demacia, he used his dragon powers to repel the enemies away from Demacia. after the attack, Prince Jarvan recruits Jin to be his elite guard. years later he meets Shyvana and seems to have secret love relationship to her.

"he's a hot headed fighter who doesn't take crap from anybody and let me tell you. if you thought his anger was worse wait until you see his full dragon form." -Dante Mojima

Quotes

When selected: "They will know not to make me angry and trust me you don't want to see it..."

Joke: "Want to be a roasted Chicken? I hear they taste good when burn by a dragon's fire."

When he turns to his half dragon form: "now you're in trouble."

When he turns to his full dragon form: "I...am...released...!"

Taunts: "taste my fury!" "I grow weary of your presence."

Special taunts(when confronted by Noxians except Riven): "Scum like you deserve to die by my fury!"

Resources: Jin uses his fury in order to change into his dragon forms. his fury can also be used to use his special abilities. in order for him to gain fury, Jin gains 5% of fury if he takes damage, 10% of fury if he damages his foe, 20% of fury if he kills his foes. just like Shyvana, he doesn't regenerate his fury over time

Passive abilities

Dragon blood: he gains 5%/10%/15% defense

Dragon rage: increases 5%/10%/15% of attack

Black Dragon's curse: if someone tries to steal his Health or stats, he steals them instead leaving the foe with low health that the foe was going to steal or major debuffs

Active abilities

Q: Dragon rush: Jin lunges at his foe with full speed tackle that does moderate damage. this is useful for Jin to catch up to fleeing enemies who are in peril.

uses 20%/15%/10 of Jin's fury cooldown 12/10/8 seconds

W: Gleaming eye: when his eye gleams, the enemy champions and the minions get elemental weaknesses escpecially to those who have element resistances of their own for 20 seconds. this is useful for allies who use elemental attacks.

uses 50%/40%/30% of Jin's fury Cooldown 1 min/ 50 seconds/45 seconds

E: Dragon Rally: this works as Half dragon or full dragon form. he roars to nearby allies and himself more Attacks and defense for 12 seconds

uses 12%/8%/4% of Jin's fury Cooldown 30/25/15 seconds

R: Dragon form: if Jin uses this ability and has 50% of fury left, he turns to his half dragon form which gives him more attack speed and more movement speed and his auto attacks with his sword is a bit powerful. in his full dragon form, Jin won't use his sword and his autoattacks are replaced with talon strikes and Black dragon fire which does 25% burning damage for 5 seconds and he does more damage and is more durable. both forms decrease his fury over time. he turns back to human form if his fury is at 0.

cooldown 1 minute/45 seconds/25 seconds

skins and Trivia

Classic skin: Jin's clothes somewhat resembles Rig from dead or alive 5

Dark knight: he shares the same Identical skin as Dante's and Koji's. in his dragon form, he is entirely armored except for his head and his scales are black and red

Dragon knight: this skin resembles Dota 2's Dragon knight only the color of the armor set is Black. when in Full dragon form, Jin is entirely armored and has more spikes on his tail

-he is voiced by Anson Mount

-there's been rumors of Jin's and Shyvana's relationship saying their lovers. only time will tell about their relationships

-there's a hidden dance that if he dances with Dante and Koji, they do the wave

-Jin has the same short tempered attitude as Shyvana but sometimes can control his anger

-unlike Shyvana, Jin has three forms he uses in battle. human form, half dragon form and full dragon form

-his dance is the Carlton which somewhat resembles how Uncharted 3 multiplayer emote

-the gleaming eye resembles the elemental dragons from Bravely Default when they give the main character's elemental weaknesses

Name: Emile Mojima reincarnation of the twilight goddess

age: 25

race: half goddess

personality: calm, somewhat perky, shy. when the twilight goddess controls her, she is loyal, fierce and is somewhat short tempered

birthplace: lonia

residence: lonia

occupation: head of the twilight cult

primary: fighter

secondary: support

weapon: a goldish colored sword that can turn to a lance

appearance: long silver hair, silver eyes, black gothic dress, black long socks that cover the legs, black gothic boots and tattoo of the sun setting on her forehead.

faction: independent

allies: Diana, Leona, Sona, Kayle, Lux, Mojima family members, Sakamoto family members

rivals: Morgana, Elise, Leblanc

Health: 596(+100)

Health Regen.: 40.9(+10.9)

Mana: 764(+90)

Mana Regen.: 10.90(+10.1)

Range: 130(melee)

attack damage: 51.4(+4.0)

attack speed: 0.999(+0.121)

Armor: 48(+1.38)

magic res.: 88(+22)

movement speed: 344.1(+20.9)

background: a reincarnation of a twilight goddess. a secret cult called the twilight cult found her when they saw the mark on her head that resembles alot from the previous goddess and worshipped her saying that she's the next twilight goddess. surprisingly, she took it well. she was given a weapon that the goddess wielded and a black horse with yellow eye and one black eye. she then learned how to use her magic with her weapon both light and dark. from time to time, the goddess of twilight manifests in Emile's body to aid her in her battles.

"a cult that worships a setting sun from a goddess. out of all the cults this is the most mysterious one of them all. but if I find out their using my little sister just to use her power to do something crazy...there will be hell to be pay." -Jin Mojima, paranoid for his sister's safety

Quotes

When selected: "May the Twilight goddess bless us on this battle"

Joke: "the sun is setting. Go to sleep."

When casting sunset's blessing: "I got you!" "Don't move!"

When using twilight rush: "this is your end, Friend!"

When the twilight goddess takes control of Emile: "I shall aid you, young Emile."

Taunts: "Pathetic..." "you're not worth my time."

Special taunt(whenever she confronts her rivals whether the twilight goddess controls Emile or not): "think you fools can take me on!?"

Passive abilities

Sunset ward: Emile has a 50% chance to reduce Magic damage with her magic ward

Sunset blessing: when she's near her allies she gives them 25% magic resistance and a 25% magic boost

Power of the twilight goddess: the Twilight goddess takes control of Emile giving her 20% bonus on health and Mana and 35% on attacks and defense. if she's defeated, the stats bonus will be gone until two or three minutes

Active abilities

Q: toggle Lance: Emile changes her sword to a lance for more strength

toggle sword: Emile changes her lance to sword for more speed

cooldown: 45/35/25 seconds

W: Twilight slash: whether with a sword or a lance, Emile does a high speed slash at her opponent with a combination of light and dark attacks from the sword or lance that does moderate damage

uses 45%/30%/15% of mana cooldown 12/10/8 seconds

E: Sunset blessings: Emile uses the power of the twilight goddess to heal and protect her allies with a shield to nullify damage for 12 seconds. any magic attacks will be deflected back at the foe.

uses 100%/75%/50% mana heals 100%/125%/175% of health cooldown 30/25/15 seconds

R: twilight rush: Emile's horse jumps at her foe just as Emile stabs her foe with a sword or lance to steal half of the foe's health depending on Emile's Attack and the foe's defense with light damage. the horse will do a quick U turn and rush back at the foe with the finishing slash from Emile with a dark attack which gives the foe debuffs on defense and magic resistance

Debuff lasts 14/25/38 seconds cooldown 1 minute/45 seconds/30 seconds

Skin and Trivia

classic skin: Emile's clothes resembles Marie from Dead or Alive 5 ultimate

black knight: this skin resembles the dark knight class from Fire Emblem: awakening but doesn't wear the helmet. the horse's eyes are black and has the same armor design as the Dark knight's horse from Fire Emblem: Awakening

Twilight goddess: this skin is somewhat similar to Diana's Moon goddess skin but Emile's hair is longer, a tiara on her head, Her gown is purple, doesn't wear sandals and is bare footed. her horse look silver and has silver pegasus wings which makes the horse fly in air than on ground

-Twilight rush Resembles Fire Emblem's awakening Aether whenever Chrom is in any Cavalier class uses Aether when he uses a sword, lance or axe. in Emile's it also compares to any pegasus class

-Emile's dance is the Irish riverdance

-Emile and the twilight goddess are both voiced by Michelle Ruff

-Emile has a hidden dance with Dante if the both dance at the same time they do the hula dance together

-Emile doesn't tolerate with violence behavior from Leona and Diana when they get into fights and arguements and she'd always treated them like if they were little kids according to summoners

-whenever Emile changes his weapon lance or sword makes a similar sound effect as Monster Hunter's switch axe whenever it changes to axe to a great sword

Koji Mojima the sword of justice

age: 26

race: human

Personality: Always has a calm demeanor and likes to fool around

birthplace: lonia

residence: lonia

Occupation: ninja for the Kinkou order

Primary: Assassin

Secondary: support

Weapons: Kunais, Two Silver katanas on his back and shurikens

appearance: long black hair, blue eyes, short sleeved blue shirt that has a dragon verison of Yin and Yang, bandages on his legs and sandals on and metal headband that has the Kinkou order emblem on it

faction: Kinkou order, lonia

allies: Shen, Kennen, Akali, Mojima family members and the Sakamoto family members

rivals: Zed, Rengar, Kha'Zix

Health: 300(+100)

Health Regen.: 10.0(+0.90)

mana: 300(+39)

mana regen.: 3.99(+5.11)

range: 130(melee)

attack damage: 54(+21)

attack speed: 60.0(+2.22)

armor: 49(+21)

magic res.: 32.1(+10.0)

movement speed: 500(+20.1)

background: a ninja of the Kinkou order who is also called the sword of justice. he was trained by Shen when Koji was 18 years old. he is skilled with traps, speed and illusions to fool his foes. he is rarely mad and always keeps a calm demeanor and is a bit of a trickster. no one but the Mojima family or the Sakamoto family knows what happens if he gets mad and fear what would happen if he did get angry.

"don't let his calm behavior fool you. there will be times he will make a fool at you with his traps and illusions." -Dante Mojima

Quotes

When selected: "Showtime!"

Joke: "see you next fall. Ha... I always wanted to say that."

When he stuns his foes when the decoy dies: "didn't see that coming did ya?" "Ohhhh! There goes your day!"

When a foe triggers a trap: "today is not your lucky day."

When he uses speedstrike fury: "dodge this!" "You're on!"

Taunt: "you're too slow!"

Special taunt(when he defeats his rivals): "oohh!" "I'M ON FIRE!"

passive skills

keen eye: Koji alerts his teammates for any nearby traps he sees hidden

disarm trap: Koji can disarm traps he sees

Ninja Camouflage: if Koji stays still in areas like trees or bushes and is hidden for 4 seconds, he'll turn invisible. it'll cancel if he attacks or use any of his special abilities

active skills

Q: Decoy: Koji creates a double of himself wandering aimlessly to enemy territory with the same health and mana attacking the enemy team with auto attacks. if an enemy kills it, Koji will appear behind the foe and stun the foe with a chop to the back of the neck. this doesn't work if a turrent kills the decoy. this is effective when no one sees Koji setting the decoy.

uses 75%/50%/25% of his mana cooldown 30/25/15 seconds

W: traps: (level 1)Pit trap: Koji sets a hidden trap on the ground and if the foe triggers it they'll be stuck in a hole for 10 seconds. if no one steps on the trap in the next 20 seconds, it gets destroyed.

(level 2): monster bile trap: a level 2 trap that if someone triggers it, a pile of bile of different type of monsters are poured on to the foe which attracts monsters from the entire map attacking the foe for 15 seconds. just like the pit trap if it isn't triggered by the next 20 seconds it gets destroyed.

(level 3): Koji's special: a pit trap made by Koji with both pit trap and bile trap. if it triggers, the foe will be helplessly be stuck in the hole while the monsters attack for 15 seconds. just like the pit trap, if isn't triggered in the next 30 seconds, it gets destroyed

uses 25%/15%10% of mana cooldown 15/10/5 seconds

E: Backstab: Koji stabs his foe from behind with his Kunai blade. if he kills an enemy champion, he'll disguise himself as that champion for 45 seconds unless he takes damage. if he takes damage, the disguise is ruined.

uses 50%/45%/35% of mana cooldown 25/20/15 seconds

R: speedstrike fury: Koji will jump around in full speed and finishes with horizantal slash with his Katanas as 4 shurikens are thrown at the foe. it ignore the enemy defenses and does serious damage depending on the opponent's health. this is a close range attack and doesn't miss. this is useful against turrents and enemies that have high defense.

uses 125%/100%/75% of mana cooldown 2 minutes/1 minute/50 seconds

Skin and trivia

classic skin: he somewhat resembles Sasuke Uchina from Naruto

Tengu Koji: Koji wears a tengu mask on his head with tengu black wings on his back and a similar outfit as Tengu from Dead or Alive 2

the spy: he has the similar outfit and mask as the spy from Team fortress 2. his Kunai is replaced with a switchblade and turns invisible with a push of a button from his pocket watch.

Dark knight: shares the same skin with Dante and Jin

-Koji is voiced by Liam O' Brien

-it's unknown if Koji gets mad or not so it cannot be determined.

-just like Akali, he wishes that Zed would redeem himself

-some of Koji's quotes resembles Nathan drake's from uncharted 3's multiplayer

-the bile trap resembles the boomer bile from the left 4 dead that attracts a horde of zombies

-the mark on the back of his shirt is the crest of the Mojima family

-his dance is similar to Tengu's dance from Dead or alive 2

-he is the first champion to detect traps and disarm them

-the decoy resembles Assassin's creed 3 decoy ability when a player kills the double which will no doubt result into a stun from the target

-the backstab ability resembles the spy from team fortress 2 whenever he backstabs the opposing team members and change into that class

-the speedstrike rush resembles Bravely default's godspeed strike


	2. The First Match

(a/n: just a heads up, I will not accept guests or guests with names submitting OCs because anyone could pose as that guest and will make things difficult to find out who is who. that's going to be same thing as my other league of legends story. also if you don't follow how people set up their bios in the stories, they will not be accepted and I will have you redo it. that is all. enjoy the story.)

Chapter 2

(Koji's pov)

in the cafeteria

8:30 am

Today's the day I have a match with my brothers, my sister, the nine tailed fox, Ahri and the half dragon, Shyvana. Oh look...Rengar and Kha'Zix is involved in this match as well. can't wait to humiliate those two.

"Koji..."

I turn to my left to see Dante next to me with his usual smile on his face.

"how did you...never mind. what brings you here?"

"what? is there something wrong eating with my twin brother?" he said with happy tone.

"touche. ready for our first match?"

"you bet. Can't wait to put my skills to use." he said eagerly.

"good to know."

"hey, guys!"

We turn to our right and I see Kenji with his book on his right hand.

"hey, Kenji. What have you been up to?" asked Dante.

"the usual. treating patients, studying for new medicines and inventions."

"oh, right. you're duty as a Doctor and Scientist really got you real busy." I said.

"correct. I rarely have free time for what you call fun."

"unless Lux wants you to spend time with her." Dante said with a grin.

Kenji's reaction was priceless. he was sweating like crazy.

"s-shut it, you moron. like I didn't see you with that fox girl."

"what!?" I shouted in disbelief.

Dante just shrugged with a grin still on his face.

"don't tell me that. I just met her. she just so turn out to be my roommate. I didn't do anything to convince her fall in love with me. she just immediately fell in love with me like I'm most attracted guy around." Dante said.

"That's Ahri all right. once she has her eyes set on you, she'll fall in love with you in a heartbeat. be careful. I hear she steal essences from men."

"she told me that. she promised not to do it to me nor will she fall for any man."

"I hope she keeps her promise. you lose your temper when people don't keep your promises."

well losing his temper isn't the right thing to say about Dante. he gets insane once a while due to the effects of the Muramasa.

Dante checks the time.

"come on, Koji. let's go. Emile is probably waiting for us."

"okay. see you later, Kenji."

"Later."

Just as we finished eating, Me and Dante went to meet up with Emile.

(Dante's Pov)

"glad you guys came." Emile said getting her weapon ready.

"same here, Sis." I said with a smile.

Jin looked at me with grief but I didn't want to talk to him now. not after this fight is done.

I noticed a couple of summoners pairing with the other champions. one peculiar summoner was pairing with Ahri and I noticed he's touching her in areas that made Ahri uncomfortable and this kind of ticked me off.

"hey!"

this made the summoner turn to me and flinch.

"if she doesn't want you touch to her then I suggest you stop before yourself get into trouble." I said with bone chiling tone while I still had a smile on my face.

The summoner got the hint and Ahri thanked me.

"excuse me. Dante, is it?" a voice said.

I turned around and there was a male summoner.

"I'll be your summoner for today's match." he said.

"ah...of course. let there be bloodshed for my blade."

the summoner nods with a smirk.

we heard a voice saying that the champions including me to stand on the platform. we stood on the platform and we got teleported into a new location.

"welcome to summoner's rift." the voice said.

"summoner's rift? interesting..."

Ahri walks next to me and smiles.

"amazing right? this place is very famous for matches. our goal is to reach to enemy's Nexus and destroy it. the enemy will try to do that but both teams are protected by turrents. To get to the Nexus, we need to destroy a few towers to get to the nexus. the team who destroys the Nexus wins the match." Ahri explained.

"Interesting..."

"Minions have spawned." said the voice.

"that was the announcer. the announcer pretty much let's us know what's going on. anyway, that's our cue." Ahri said

"Jin. you go with Shyvana. Koji. you go with Emile. I'll accompany Ahri in case she's in danger."

Me and Ahri went to the right side, Jin and Shyvana went to the middle And Emile and Koji went to the left side.

Ahri starts giggling.

"what?"

"the summoner you confronted is getting jealous."

"he'll have to deal with it. sooner or later he's going to have to get over it."

"True..."

-heads up. Swain and Syndra are heading to your direction.

-got ya.

Right on cue I see Swain and Syndra already attack me and Ahri. Just as I took a hit from Syndra. I did a counter attack and she goes down in a second.

"First Blood" the announcer said.

I used Bloody Blade on Swain and he took some bleeding damage with Ahri helping me out. I finish him off with another counter at him just as I took the hit.

Ahri winks at me and I smiled.

This relationship is starting to get interesting by the minute.

(Emile's pov)

Where did Koji go? I turn my back and he's gone. what the hell is he up too?

Kha'zix Appeared in front of me and made my horse freak out but I quickly calmed it down. Rengar is behind me but was suddenly stuck on a pit hole.

Koji planned this no doubt about it. Kha'zix started attacking but I kept dodging his attacks and used Twilight rush on Kha'zix. He takes some damage and is angry.

Koji backstabs Kha'zix and turns into him.

"alittle warning would of helped, Koji." I said annoyed

Koji Shrugs. Rengar gets out of the pit trap and roars at us.

"looks like the big bad cat is ready for action." Koji grins.

Rengar lunges at Koji but Koji dodges out of the way and starts attacking Rengar with my help. we managed to kill him and started heading to the nexus.

(Jin's pov)

"Enemy Turrent destroyed." says the announcer.

as me and Shyvana headed for the tower, Sion and Zed started attacking us.

"Incoming!"

I know that voice...it's Asano!

A huge X came at Sion and Zed and were stuck in a dark void like hole taking damage. guess Asano is buying us some time to destroy the tower.

"oh great Muramasa...give me your strength...it's time to unleash your True Power! Awaken Muramasa!" Asano yells as the Muramasa's Aura start surrounding him and the Muramasa.

The look on Zed and Sion tell me they are screwed. believe me they haven't seen the worse of him.

Asano starts attacking Zed and Sion and he killed them in seconds.

Asano start laughing like a mad man and rushed to the Nexus just as me and Shyvana destroyed the tower.

Emile and Koji caught up with us and we started attacking the Nexus.

already 10% left due to Asano's power of unleashing the Muramasa and draining every bit of health with the Muramasa.

I destroyed the Nexus with one final strike and we won the match. Dante turns back to normal and slumps on the ground just as we teleported back to the platform. he gets up and walked out with Ahri.

"Dante."

he stops and looks at me exhausted.

"I'm sorry If I got you mad yesterday."

"that's okay. just do me a favor, don't ask to join Demacia. I have enough problems as it is with my father's death. if I hear you ask me to join a faction ever again...you'll know what will happen if you ask me again."

yeah...one hell of a beating. I rather have a beating than Asano torturing me. Shyvana growls at Dante but I told her to leave him be. if Dante doesn't want to join a faction in a war I'll respect his decision. I just hope the Noxians aren't planing on anything foolish on trying to get him.

(Dante's pov)

I went in my room and layed down the bed to regain some of my energy. Ahri sat next to me.

"what happened to you in that match? when you took too much damage from Swain you changed."

"ah...that Ahri was Asano. he controls my body whenever I'm in dire situations. however my body will be sustaining pain when he takes over."

"oh..."

"I'm going to sleep to regain my strength. if you want you can sleep with me if you want. that's up to you."

Ahri grins seductively and lays down next to me.

"thought you never ask..." she said as she kissed me in the mouth and slept next to me.

I'm starting to like this girl. She might be just the girl for me.

(Emile's pov)

As I was heading back to lonia, I see mom by the door.

"Mother!"

She sees me and smiles. I walk to my mom and she hugs me.

"I saw your first match. that was amazing."

"thanks, mom."

"How are you doing?"

"great. what are you doing?"

"oh. didn't you hear? I have a match coming up later with your Cousins Yumi and Suki, a mysterious detective named Felix, Cecilia and Nasus."

"still loving Nasus, huh?"

"that's right."

"well I hope for the best for the both of you."

"thanks sweetie."

She kisses me on the head and walks to the archieves. I hope Nasus can really heal her broken heart. I hate to see her cry over father's death again.

Character bios

Name: Kenji Mojima(his last name used to be Sakamoto until Rose changed it) the prodigy genius

age: 24

race: Half human half demon half angel

personality: calm, somewhat shy, somewhat short tempered and demented if provoked too much

birthplace: lonia

residence: Demacia or the institute

Occupation: Scientist for the Demacia government and doctor for the Institute

Primary: Mage

Secondary: support

weapon: a magic rod that does both dark and light elemental attacks

appearance: Long silver hair, one gold eye and one black eye, glasses on, white suit with a white lab coat over it, huge white ribbon on the back of the lab coat, a red tie with a cross design on it, white Trousers, black tailored shoes

Faction: Demacia

Allies: Lux, Kayle, Jarvan, Mojima family, Sakamoto family

Rivals: Swain, Warwick

Health: 366(+211)

health rengen: 3.99(+1.99)

Mana: 688(+4.99)

Mana Regen: 20.90(+2.99)

Range: 510(ranged)

attack damage: 50(+10)

Attack speed: 29.1(+4.0)

Armor: 45(+1.45)

Magic res.: 100(+50)

Movement speed: 400(+30)

background: a scientist who spends most of his time studying of new inventions and new medicines for patients. his past is a mystery but it is confirmed by Dante that he has the blood of an angel and the blood of an demon from his parents before they died. he was given a rod from his mother and father that has both light and dark magic. he was taken by prince Jarvan at the age 22 to be a scientist for the Demacian government when Kenji was into science. he meets Lux and seems have a good relationship together but to Kenji, he's to feel more than friends to Lux.

"he may be calm and nice but he can demented to his enemies and that's something I would I hate to see if I got him mad." -Koji Mojima

Quotes

When selected: "this should be interesting..."

when casting Rejuvenation: "Don't give up!" "let's go!"

when he casts holy beam: "this is the end!" "now I'm angry."

Taunt: "care to try again?" "Finished?" "predictable..."

Taunt(when in his Fallen Angel skin): "you shouldn't have done that..." "there is beauty in your suffering..."

special taunt(when confronted by Warwick or Swain): "time to face your fate!"

passive abilities

Elemental amp: Kenji's Elemental attacks are amped by 50%. his allies will have the same amp when they're near Kenji.

angelic blessing: Kenji is immune to debuffs and stats effect like Charm or fear. if his allies are near him, they will have the same effect as well

Item amp: healing items does 3 times the effect and less cooldown. His Allies will have the same effect if they're near Kenji

Active abilities

Q: Moderation: Kenji changes the entire teams damage including the monsters and turrents Moderate and Balanced for 14 seconds. this could effect Stronger enemies Attacks even if they level up

Uses 50%/45%/30% of Mana Cooldown 30/25/15 seconds

W: Elemental ward: him and nearby allies will be surrounded by a shield for 12 seconds and if any elemental attacks or magic hit Kenji or his allies, they'll absorb it and add it to their health depending on the damage.

uses 50%/45%/40% mana cooldown 30/25/20 seconds

E: Rejuvenation: Kenji uses his light magic to heal him and his allies both health and mana by 100%. this ability can revive his fallen allies with the same effect. this also gives champions who uses healing magic an amp that gives them double the effects of every healing magic they use for 14 seconds. the heal points gets improved by 20% every time Kenji levels up

uses 300%/250%/100% of mana Cooldown 1 minute/55 seconds/45 seconds

R: Holy beam: Kenji throws a ball like beam at his foe to do some light Damage. there's a chance this could be instant death to undead monsters or Void champions.

Uses 200%/175%/125% of mana chance for instant death on undead monsters and void champions 15%/45%/65% cooldown 2 minutes/1 minute/59 seconds

Skins and trivia

Classic skin: his classic resembles the spiritmaster class boss from bravely default

the prodigy skin: this skin resembles Miles Edgeworth in his 2001 clothes from Phoenix Wright: Trial and Tribultations

Fallen Angel: Kenji looks somewhat looks like Morgana but wears a full set suit and black angel wings are on his back. his autoattacks turn to dark attacks. he will mostly fly than walk in this skin

Holy skin: This skin looks somewhat of the White mage class from Bravely Default but doesn't wear the white cap and has some gold plated leggings and gauntlets and also has angel wings out of his back. just like the fallen angel skin, he'll fly than walk in battles. his autoattacks will become light attacks.

-Kenji is voiced by Seon King

-he doesn't use jokes so he takes his matches seriously

-in his Fallen angel skin, when he taunts, the "you shouldn't have done that..." or "there is beauty in your suffering..." are similar to the quotes of the Creepypasta Character, Ben Drowned

-Kenji's classic skin or the prodigy skin, his autoattacks have a yin and yang aura whenever he attacks

-Kenji is mostly considered to a Nephilim due to the angel and demon blood in him

-some of his special abilities are similar to Bravely Default's special abilities

-there's a secret a dance with Dante, Jin and Koji that if they dance at the same time, they'll do a slightly intimidating Haka Dance

Name: Rose Mojima the spellfencer

age: Immortal but looks 32 years old

race: Half human and half angel

personality: calm and collected however in battle she's fierce

Birthplace: Shurima

Residence: Shurima or the institute archives

occupation: scholar, assisstant of the ascended hero, Nasus

primary: Fighter

secondary: mage

weapon: Enchanted Silver Scimitar

appearance: blue Desert robe with long sleeves, red long hair, blue eyes, sandals on and has Golden necklace with a diamond jewel on it

Faction: Shurima

Allies: Nasus, Azir, the Mojima Family, Sakamoto Family, Sivir

Rivals: Renekton, Cassopeia, Swain, Xerath

Health: 238(+29)

Health regen: 40.8(+2.8)

Mana: 388(+40)

Mana Regen.: 22.8(+12.8)

Range: 136(Melee)

Attack Damage: 66(+24)

Attack speed: 28.8(+8.0)

Armor: 68(+22)

Magic Res.: 130(+22)

Movement speed: 428

Backround: the mother of Dante, Emile, Jin and Koji. she studies varieties of magic and histories with Nasus. she doesn't get in wars very often so she tends not to get involved with it much that was until she got involved in an incident with Nasus who fought Renekton. Rose and Nasus Joined the League and to hopefully get his revenge on Renekton.

"My mother always didn't like wars and always admired Knowledge. but she'll have no choice if her love ones are at risk." -Emile Mojima

Quotes

when selected: "Knowledge is key. Knowledge is power."

when using Hack n' Slash: "you're Finished!"

When adding or changing elements to his weapon: "so be it."

When using Moonslash: "this ends now!

when using Sonic wave: "now I'm furious!"

Taunts: "you're moron.", "Not so tough now, aren't ya!?" "Checkmate!"

Joke: "you iQ is worst as a bird's brain."

Special taunt(when she defeats her rivals): "you were no match against my power." "stay down, you pathetic fool!"

Passive Abilities

Memento: If Rose is defeated, she gives her mana to her allies to restore mana. she'll have full mana when she respawns.

Phantom blade: for every element the blade changes into, it's attack will turn into magic damage.

blessing of the sand: whatever element Rose's blade turns into gives Rose Magic Armor of that Element

Active abilities

Q: Toggle elements(Fire, Water, Ice, Thunder, Dark, Light, Earth): Rose adds an Element to her weapon. it stays on the weapon until she changes another element or is defeated in battle.

uses: 50%/40%/35% of mana Cooldown: 20/15/10 seconds

W: Hack n' Slash: Rose will lunge at the foe with two stabs and does a slash. it debuffs the Foe's Defense and will have an elemental weakness for 20 seconds and she'll gain better hit rate by 120% for 20 seconds

uses 50%/45%/30 of mana cooldown 30/25/20 seconds

E: Moonslash: Rose does a full speed Horizantal slash and if it hits, the foe will be frozen in time for 8 seconds giving Rose more speed for 20% for 20 seconds

uses 50%/40%/20% of mana cooldown 13/10/8 seconds

R: sonic wave: Rose does a mid range wind attack that hits multiple enemies. if it hits, Rose will have more Defense by 50% for 20 seconds

uses 100%/50%/45% of mana Cooldown 30/25/20 seconds

Skin and Trivia

Classic Skin: Rose's classic skin is a reference to the Spellfencer Boss from Bravely Default

Dancer Skin: This skin resembles Olivia from Fire Emblem but her outfit is blue

Scholar skin: this skin is a reference of Adventure quest's Scholar armor class

Hero skin: This skin resembles Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening with her masquerade mask on but she still has long hair. her scimitar is replaced with a Rapier that looks similar to the Noble Rapier

-Rose is voiced by Wendee Lee

- Rose has a similar dance as Nasus'.

-Rose's Dancer skin's Dance has a similar dance animation as Olivia in Fire Emblem Awakening

-Rose's special abilities are similars to Bravely Default's Specials

-Whenever Rose adds or changes elements in her weapon, she has a similar animation as the spellfencer boss from Bravely Default

-according to one of the journalist who interviewed Rose, Rose has a undying loving bond to Nasus who hopefully heal her broken heart of her Deceased husband, Matsuda.

-Rose helped Nasus in the past during the time he started his journey as a Ascended hero.

(A/N: there's a new champion being released named Azir the Shurima Emperor. check him out.)


End file.
